Felix's Birthday
by richguy455
Summary: It's Felix's big 3-0 and his wife and friends are helping him celebrate in a big way! Also he realize they have far more planned for him than he thought!


**I'm a Kim Possible fan so that's why I'm printing this.**

Felix Renton just pulled up into the driveway of his three story $3,160,000 home he shared with his wife of 6 years, Monique Renton and his 5 year old son, Monlix Renton. It was also his 30th birthday and was expecting something really special. As he stopped and got out of **his** Ferrari(the car the family used was the BMW), he looked back on his and Monique's life. He was a powerful politician also a scientist who runs his own science company. Monique is a fashion designer whose clothes sell around the world. So you could say that Monlix was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. His friends would say he's living the life, if he wasn't attending Middleton's best private school. He was somewhat spoiled, yet he knew better as his parents were not brought up that way. However, they were so liberal in raising and disciplining him, they should live in Vermont. They all took vacations to destinations like New York, Toronto, Paris, Hawaii, Milan, Beverly Hills, Crete, and Cancun. They even had a maid name Rosie Gloucester! However, he is most thankful that his and his mother's technology gave him the ability to walk again. On a site note, he's glad that he's able to please his wife like a man should.

Felix grabbed his keys and unlocked the door. He went in to find everything pitch black. He soon turn on the light switch to hear "SURPRISE!". Everyone screamed. His face turned from fright to complete happiness. "Happy birthday, baby" said his wife, Monique. She was 5'8 and very curvy while he was 5'10 1/2 yet still somewhat scrawny yet also in good shape. She gave him a super birthday kiss! "Happy birthday, daddy!" said his son, Monlix as he ran up to his father who scooped him up in his arms. "Thanks champ" Felix said as he kissed him on the head. He put him down to go greet his friends "Happy b-day, Fel-guy" said Kim Possible-Stoppable, former teen superhero who is now married to Ron Stoppable with a 5 year old daughter named Cicely Stoppable. She now is in law firms and makes a very good income(although not as much as the Rentons). She is now 5'8 1/2. "Thanks, Kimmie" he said as he kissed her on the cheek. He was used to nicknames after growing up with his wife and her best friend and living next door. "Happy Birthday" said Tara as she hugged him. Felix had to control himself from touching her huge 38D breasts. Tara grew to be 5'7 1/2 and was a single, successful banker. Last but not least was Bonnie Rockweiler. She grew to be 5'8(same as Monique and Kim), single like Tara and worked in advertisement. "So, your big 3-0" Bonnie said as she gave him a good kiss. "Mr. Renton, this is for you" said Cicely as she handed him a small box. "No, Daddy. Open mine first. I'm your son" he said. "Listen, boy, have you ever heard of 'ladies first'?" she said "You're not a lady, you're a girl" he retorted. The adults chuckled at the frenemy relationship of the kids. "Why you-" "Hey guys, how about you play rock, paper, scissors," said Kim as saved them from a fight. The children went into the kitchen.

"So where's Ron" he inquired. "Don't worry, Felix. He's around" Kim said with lecherousness in her voice as she winked the others and they winked back at the activities planned tonight.

The two came out from the kitchen and with Cicely holding her head up high as she gave Felix her present. He opened to find as miniature dog alarm clock "Thanks, princess" he said as he hugged her. "This is from me daddy" Felix opened his son's gift to find a miniature robot. "I built it myself" he said yet the look he got from his parents is the look he received many times before. So he told the truth. "OK, Cicely's uncles helped me" Another look from his mom and dad. "OK, they build they whole thing" he hung his head. "Still a great gift, sport" He said as he picked him up again. The other women all exchanged their gifts. Felix was impressed with all of them. Next everybody moved to the game room for all sorts of party games. Cicely and Monlix were extremely competitive with each other so they tried and dominate every game they could find. After that they all ate and had cake recalling all the good memories that had through high school to right now. "Hey, Cicely. Didn't Monlix leave a proton separator in your room" Kim asked her daughter. "Gasp, Let's go. If you left that thing running I will-Oh no time for threats" She said as she grabbed his arm and rushed out of the house. Luckily they were next door neighbors and it only took 10 seconds. After they went inside the house with Jim and Tim volunteering to watch them, they knew they could begin the real birthday 'fun'. Kim and Ron didn't tell me why they had to, in threat of revealing to their town who made the statue of Middleton's founder disappear.

"All right so what n-" He was cut off as Monique kissed him sensually. "Honey, We have gu-" "Oh shut up" she said. "They know everything about tonight" she also said "Huh"? he asked "You heard her, everything". He didn't know what they meant. Of course, he has had sex with Kim, Bonnie, and especially Tara, but he still haven't got a clue about tonight. Kim said as she put her fingers on his arm and kissed him also. "We decided to have a special kind of birthday for you this year, sweetie and give you our real gifts" said Monique. "Yeah, I know you what these" Tara said. She put his hand on her large breasts. "Well uhmm" It took Bonnie to seal the deal. "Hey you're not saying no to this, are you?" She asked as she put her lovely Hispanic hands down his crotch. "Hell no!, Let's do it!" Felix yelled. The females cheered. "All right, so who gets to kiss him on the way to your bedroom?" asked Tara. They played rock, paper, scissors for it. Monique won and began smacking her husband up the way to the room. The others showed some sort of jealousy yet it was quickly put over. They opened the door and turned the lights on at half dark-half lit. Felix was so glad he was a scientist. They shut the door so the night's fun could commence.

Firstly, Monique and her girlfriends all took their tops off and then their bras to reveal their large boobs. "Like what you see, baby?" asked his wife. The drool and the tent in his pants meant he needed no worded answer. "Well, that's only part 1" Bonnie said. The girls took off pants and panties off, making them completely naked. Felix thought that if his erection is not freed, he would die, so Kim took care of that problem. "My, my, 9 inches long and 2 1/2 inches wide. Impressive" Bonnie said upon seeing his penis. "Yeah, he's great" Monique said. Kim gave Monique a look that seems to say 'we have something greater for him though'. Monique shot back with a look that said 'Oh yeah'. Tara got over to Kim and removed his shirt. Like I said, Felix was in shape yet his body didn't make the teapot whistle. However, they didn't care in the least. First one up was Kim, as she was the one Monique trusted the most. Plus she and Felix have had sex before but without Ron knowing(that's what he thought). She kissed his waiting lips, wrapping her long, beautiful arms around him. He did the same and reach to her lustrous butt. It was almost as perfect as his wife. "Hey, birthday boy, Here's something else" she said as she gave her large 33D breasts. Kim had the third largest behind Tara and Monique. He sucked on them like his life depended on it. Feeling those pillows of flesh and erect nipples. Kim had a great idea. She got up and began sucking on his cock while her pussy was all for Felix. You know what happened next! It was a good 69. But now it was time for the real deal. She planted her keister on his hard shaft and began the sex. He felt her big titties and pert ass. He decided to go tops so he pushed her down and fucked her twice as hard. After 15-20 minutes or so, he came in her. She got off and gave him applause. Next it was Bonnie and Tara's turn.

The two had been in a lezzie fling while Felix was fucking Kim. Now it was time to please Mr. Renton, the valedictorian of the class of '00. Bonnie was the first to go in as she kissed him while Tara licked his sides and legs. "Tara come here, I wanna feel those incredible beauties!" He shouted. "Ok, birthday boy". Tara squat so he could massage her lustrous titties. She moaned up a storm! He was better than she thought! Then he began working his magic eg. sucking those huge orbs, Bonnie was busy with his cock. Using her talented mouth and fingers, she gave Felix one hell of a blowjob! "Bonnie, you're amazing!" he said. "You ain't seen nothing yet, birthday boy!" she said. Bonnie got onto the bed and squatted down to Felix's manhood. He couldn't believe how tight she was! While Bonnie was working her magic downhill, Tara was getting her pussy sucked by Felix while also lezzie kissing Bonnie and feeling her boobs. After a good while, they decided to switch not only partners, but positions. Felix grinded his hips on Tara doggy style so she could lick Bonnie's shaven snatch. Felix once in a while turned his attention to the show his wife and his best friend's wife was giving him. 'The best birthday ever!' he thought. Once again, Felix came not only one girl, but two! White stuff was seen all over Bonnie and Tara's bodies. Tara gave him a round of applause.

"All right, ladies! My turn! Ready to see what kind of sex a husband and wife can produced?" She asked. They all knew the answer. Kim was the most eager. She and Ron do it every night, but she never saw Felix and Monique do it together. The couple started kissing like there was no more air. Then groped each other's parts. Felix's cock immediately got rock hard again. She was impressed how much recovery time her husband had but it was still not the level of a 'certain someone' who will be joining them soon. She planted kisses over his body down to his pubes to his throbbing cock. She took it in her mouth and just attack the thing! After that she pushed him on their bed. She loved her husband yet she like being in charge from time to time. She hung her ass in front of his head and he took the message. During their 69, the three women decided to give Felix his first lesbian threesome! Felix found it hard to not look at the site or his wife who was equally pleasing. To make it even more horny, Kim added dildos to the sexcapade. After Monique's blow, she said on his cock and began a steady rhythm. His naughty hands also touching his wife's beautiful black melons. The repeated bouncing made him take his wife and go missionary. This also gave him the opportunity to mack Monique again. The three women couldn't help but look and get more turned on. So they decided to make a competition. One Monique and Felix wanted to win badly. Meanwhile a peek outside the luxurious closet was turning whoever was in there on like a cup of espresso. After an hour of pure, unmitigated sex, the contenders were ready for the biggest climax you would hear about, and to describe it would take up the rest of this story. So what's to be said is that female cum was rushing out faster than the speed of sound and Felix gave his wife the biggest cumshot of all! The three ladies all came and the bedroom couch smelled of female juices!

"That-was-the-greatest-birthday-ever!" Felix exclaimed. "Don't you mean 'is the'? Because the fun is sooo far from over" his wife said. As he pondered on that, she gave a whistle as a signal for the person to come out. When he turned to see the direction of the closet, a figure loomed. He cleared his eyes to see none other than his best friend and commandant Ron Stoppable! He was so amazed at how much he filled out from high school. He was now a 6'5 blonde muscleman! His arms were estimated to be at least 21 inches! Yet the real show Felix was watching was his erect and quite large manhood. He gasped at the size of it! "Now, Felix, you know Ron, well this is Little Ron" she said pointing to his cock. "But as you can clearly see, Little Ron isn't little at all!" Tara said. "Also, baby, This is Ron's birthday gift and our surprise to you." Monique said. "Gift, surprise?" he asked. "You know, Felix. Remember Malibu?" Kim said. It all started to come back to him now. He told Kim and his wife in confidence that he wanted to experiment with another male after seeing a gay porno on Redtube. Yet he wanted to be with someone he can really trust but he didn't think they had meant his best friend! Now was his chance to do so, but the problem was that Ron was so..well for lack of a better word..big. By just looking at it, he estimated to be at least 16 inches in length and 5 inches in girth. None of the videos or pornos had any cocks proportionate to his size! "In case you're wondering, we've convinced him to give the ride we experienced. And it will be quite a ride!" Bonnie said. All of them have had sex with Ron before, who is described as being a sex engine. "You swing both ways, Ron?" Felix asked. "Actually, when we told him your fantasy, he decided that you'd be his first guy" said Kim. "First because you're my best friend and I don't trust anyone else" Ron spoke for the first time. His voice changed from raggedy in high school to sexy adult male now. "When Bonnie said we have what she..""She meant that we've all had the 'Roncoaster'" said his wife. He assumed she meant sex. "And plenty of other women have had it too" Tara said. Hearing those comments made Felix more relaxed.

But he was still torn. His best friend's wang probably transcends any notion of well endowed! He just looked dead at the monster phallus, worrying about what it would do to his insides and his butt. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're chickening- Oh" Bonnie realized. "It's because of his size, isn't it?" Monique asked. He admittedly shook his head in response. The four women chuckled. "If he had a dollar for every woman who reacted that way.." Kim said. She knew of her husband's bed skills and thought it was funny when someone gets shocked by his cock. "Look, we've all experienced it, so we promised you it will fit" Monique said. He found his wife's words hard to believe. Ron's appendage painted a picture of on it's own and it wasn't a pleasant one. He wondered how many girls wasn't able to move in the morning, much less walk. Looking at his fearful face, Ron decided to comfort his friend. "Look, buddy. If it gets too much, I'll stop" he whispered in his ear. He also kissed him on the lips. That kiss was all it took to get him to go along with his fantasy. He macked on the lips again. "Wonderful, baby! You're are going to love it" his wife said. "Be gentle with him Ron. This is his first guy experience." Kim whispered in Ron's ear. "I know" he whispered back. Ron wrapped his strong hands around Felix and picked him up. Ron could bench press 350 and Felix weight only 183. He rubbed them all over his body. Then he put his talented finger in his ass, Next came another finger, then another, and then all of his hand. Felix was already somewhat cringing. He though if he was this good with his hands, what else would compare?

Ron then picked him up again while keeping his lips planted. Felix took a moment to examine his friend's Herculean body. Just staring at those large pecs and rock hard abs. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying Ron naked on top of him. Then he began to felt his muscular back and broad shoulders. Ron asked him if he could take him in his mouth. Felix look at it and decided their was no way. Yet that didn't stop him from licking on it and stroking it. His hands couldn't grasp it all the way, not even half. He slurped on it some more and went to his gigantic balls that were filled to the brim with cum. He felt them only to find they actually filled his entire hands. "Okay Ron! Flip me over! I'm ready" he said. Again, he picked him up and brought him to his bed. Felix then held his ass high in the air, which was all the signal Ron needed. Felix took one last look at his enormous cock and pondered. He realized that he doesn't give a fuck about his bottom tomorrow. All he wants is his best friend since high school fucking him. Taking slow breaths, Ron positioned his mega cock at Felix's hole. He quivered with excitement that his fantasy was about to come true. His cock finally making contact with his hole or just the tip of the head, made him gasp.

He continued to descent into him. Although Ron was slow and gentle with him, it still hurt as his ass was stretched to its limit in order to accommodate him. Also when you're 5 inches wide, you can expect that tears are going to be forming in your eyes. He didn't like to cry but his butt-hole was tearing to shreds! Felix's eyes were shot right open and he began to yell. "Oh, OH, OWW, Ron, YOU'RE SO BIG, AAHH!" he shrieked. Seeing his pained expression, his wife said "Relax baby or it's going to hurt!" "Yeah it was tough for us too!" said Bonnie. _"Nnngh.."_ he groaned as a few more inches were being pushed in. He began to scream and only 8 inches was in! He tried to do what Bonnie and Monique said but found it too difficult with all the pressure Ron's cock was applying to his poor, outstretched ass. He held on the bedpost for support but it was not enough. Something had to be done or Felix could get seriously hurt. Blood was pooling down from his butt.

Realizing there was only one thing to do, Monique and Kim ran over to Felix. Monique kissed her husband and Kim went down to his cock and gave him a master blowjob. These delightful experiences help take some pain off of his mind. He could feel his wife's tongue completely penetrating his mouth. With that and the resistance gone, the rest of Ron slid in effortlessly. Now that was over, he quickly adjusted himself on Felix's hindquarters He also gave Felix time to adjust to his tremendous size. Despite the hard part over, Felix still cringed from Ron's length in his hole. So Kim and Monique decide to switch places. Kim kissed Felix and let his cum flood his own mouth while his wife was sucking on his dick. Looking at how contempt he was, Ron decided to start fucking him. His body rocking with ecstasy he'd never known. Kim and Monique made the right choice by kissing him and sucking him off, for it was likely Ron never would have finished his descent before Felix caved from the pain. He was _definitely_ going to reward them for that later. Also to give him more pleasure, Ron nuzzled on his neck while using his manly hands to jerk him off. Monique couldn't help but smile at the now-serene expression plastered on her husband's face and bragging, "Told you we get you to relax baby" she said.

Not wanting to be left out of the action, Tara and Bonnie went over and Bonnie started to play and suck Felix's balls. Tara began to kiss Monique and grop her black tits and her pussy. By now, Felix was playing with Bonnie's hair after she sucked on his scrotum sack. Yet this was interrupted with a forceful thrust from Ron. His stamina was beyond incredible! Felix's pain turned to 5% pain, 95% pleasure! He could only feel him getting more intense. He could feel his thick, massive orbs smaking against his flesh with every thrust he made, and it made him quiver delightfully. "Ron, go as fast as you can!" said Felix! His words stunned everyone. Only Kim and Monique was on Ron when he went his fullest speed and even they were regretting the situation. 'Uhm, you sure, Felix? Ron is a sex machine!" said Kim. "I know and I don't care! He's perfect! Ron, please rip me to shreds!" He screamed. Not wanting to disappoint, Ron began to pick up his thrusting to an unbelievably fast pace. Felix felt like he was riding an angry horse as he ass was under constant attack from his blonde friend. The brown haired man didn't know if it was from his skill, experience, or size but he knew exactly how to make him squirm.

Going all out was a rarity for Ron. He knew many women couldn't handle full speed yet almost all could handle 85% of his 'sex power' as he calls it. Meanwhile, the girls were playing with dildos and each other as they knew they weren't getting 'the Ron' tonight as this night was all about Felix. Bonnie was pushing a vibrator in her while she pushed one in Kim. Hard to believe that they were enemies long ago and know they were fuck buddies and besties. Monique and Tara were 69ing each other with dildos. Monique looked at her husband. "MMM, he's holding out better than we though" she said. "Yeah, not many have been that resilient and Felix is his first guy! Impressive!" Tara said. With her horniness overcoming her, Kim went in the bag and got a strapon for emulating. Of course, despite her husband pounding her best friend's husband, Ron's a true manly man, so she knew fucking him with a strapon was totally out of the question. She then positioned herself upon Bonnie's pussy and fucked her. Despite being only half of Ron's size, it was still a good thing for the Latino former cheerleader. They started their faux-fucking and did in missionary style. Upon seeing that, Monique and Tara decided to switch their position too.

Back to the man show, Ron let out a grunt as he tightened his grip on Felix's thighs. The brown haired man joined in as both males let out carnal vocalizations. They also happened to see the show their wives and fuck buddies were putting on. "Ron, I wanna be on top!" He yelled in spite of Flash-like ass poundings. A grin filled his filled his handsome face. He stopped the doggy style position and sat on the bed and let Felix get a good view of his Adonis-like physique. He sure made a very good choice! Yet even when on top, Ron was still pumping away furiously like he was in a dominant position. Everyone was right! Ron is a sex machine! Felix was nearing orgasm and he tried to stop it but couldn't. He let out a cumshot that would have splatted Ron's face yet by some miracle, he caught it all and not a drop was seen on his perfect body. He wanted to see how male cum tasted and he rated it not bad at all. It must have been over an hour after Ron starting fucking him yet he was still going like something out of a porno. He was sure how he was able to hold out for so long, but if it meant another orgasm for him, Felix wasn't complaining!

Back at lady corner, Monique was using a 10 inch dildo for Tara's ass now. It fit so perfectly! The black wife also viewed the sight on her bed and it gave her the horniness to completely ravage her ass and she was crying in ecstasy Meanwhile, Kim was going all out at Bonnie and while she didn't her husband's incredible speed, she was no pushover when it came to this sort of stuff. However, Monique was the true bed genius. "Okay let's switch" she said. They all looked at each other and seemed to think 'fuck yeah!'. The inferiors got with their new superiors-Kim and Tara, Bonnie and Monique. First things started off with lickings and boob groping. Then they were back to their toys. Tara, in particular, love strapon sex, receiving it and giving it. It made her feel like a queen to other women or like a schoolgirl receiving a tentacle. She was such a huge fan of hentai and even have a _Discipline _poster. Bonnie was a fan of dildos because she could fuck someone without thrusting. She considers it to be too 'New Jersey' for her.(She didn't particularly like New Jersey because of her obnoxious family lives there) Anyway, it was all too alluring and sensual.

Another orgasm came for Felix, causing him to scream in ecstasy. His body convulsed raggedly, all of his energy draining from his lower body in the process. It was before all the females had one gigantic orgasm, after which they were tired yet Ron was still thrusting into Felix like a bullet train, not without some sharp yells from the blond hunk. The jerking was keeping Felix awake as he was about to pass out because the energy was spent beyond what was required to retain consciousness from the ordeal. He was completely dumbfounded! How was Ron lasting so long? It's been well over 1 hour and a half and his stamina shows only slight signs of slowing down. He thought Ron could pleasure an entire village of woman and that lone male now that's he's a 2 on the Kinsey scale. Unfortunately, Felix's body couldn't take more hits from his best friend. He was sore from head to legs and all of his energy exhausted. He like Ron, loved him now, but he needed him off of him, whether he was close to finishing or not. If Felix held on another 40 minutes, he would have had his answer but it was his first time with him and his body was telling him to let Ron off. He scanned the couch for his also exhausted wife and her friends. "Niq, NIQ!" he whispered loudly. Luckily for him, Monique had verrrrrrrrrrry good hearing. He wouldn't want to hurt his feelings but his lower body needs a rest!

After hearing her husband's whispers and spotting the desperate look on his exhausted face. So she poked Kim's arm and caused her to say "Okay, honey, he's had enough, wrap it up" she said. Felix was so glad for her words.

When it happened, Ron began to thrust savagely into Felix, intending to push himself over the edge. The somewhat nerdy scientist thinks 'Hurry up and cum already!'. And he did. As Ron began to slow his thrusts, globs of his seed began to pour forth from his still hard member, seed of which quickly overflowed his already overstuffed ass and caused some of it to seep out on the bed from the base of his thick cock. It was so much, there was almost a small puddle! He gave one final thrust into the smaller man so that he does nothing but cum. "Wanna taste it, birthday boy?" Ron asked. Pondering those words and coming to a reasonable answer "HELL YEAH!" he screamed. "Ooo, my favorite part" Tara said. "Mine too" said Monique. Ron's cum had a very pleasing taste too it for semen. Plus, Felix's body was about to burst from all that cum. Ron got off of him(Thank God!) and emptied the confines of his gigantic dick onto Felix's tired face. Despite flooding his bowels, he still had enough cum to completely fill his mouth and then get some on his face. He had a thing for cumshot after that porno. Within just a few twinges of his dick, he was completely empty. With a relieved sigh, Felix collapsed on the bed. Not being able to even twinge his legs, Ron got near him and kissed him on the lips and say "Happy birthday, Fel-guy" and left the room for his clothes. "Well, he's got the right idea. After all, those posters don't sell themselves" said Bonnie as she gathered her clothes. Tara did the same and said "This was soo fun!" As they got downstairs, Ron slapped them on the ass and say next time. Back to the room, Kim gathered her things but not before a sensual kiss from Monique. She also went to kiss Felix as he was struck immobile. "MMM, we will have to do this again soon" she said to the interracial couple. "DAMN...RIGHT!" said Felix gathering whatever strength he had. She waved them goodbye. She told Ron "You did a verrrrry good job tonight" "Don't I always?" he said while smacking her ass. "You know, after Felix, I'm going to start banging every guy I see!" Ron exclaimed . "Every guy?" Kim asked. "Of course not! Guys who are shorter than me, lanky or in shape, submissive, and kind of geeky. Tall, buff, jocular guys just don't do it for me. I may be bi now but I still go into the more feminine side." He told her as they went to their house.

Back in the Renton's bedroom: "So how was your birthday?" she asked. "THE..GREATEST..FUCKING...BIRTHDAY..EVER..IN..MY..ENTIRE..LIFE!" he exclaimed. "And Ron?" "HE...IS...THE...ABSOLUTE...BEST! I..WANT..HIM..ASAP!" he panted. Smiling at her husband's tired sayings, she soon joined him in bed and pulled the covers on them. He now regained enough energy to speak normally. "So what about Monlix?" he asked. "We can pick him up tomorrow. He stayed over there like ,16 times." she responded. Despite not being able to move, he still felt a gallon of semen within his body. "Man, Ron is like a sex god sent from Aphrodite! How many women besides you, Kim, Bonnie, and Tara?" said the incapacitated brown haired scientist. She smiled and said "Of course he is and 424." said Monique. He eyes widened. No wonder he was so skilled! All those women must be fantasizing themselves to doing it with Ron again. The time was now midnight and they decided to get some sleep. Hopefully, Felix's ass will be better in the morning. But as the say, tomorrow never knows. He know had five lovers-his wife, Kim, Bonnie, Tara, and his best friend Ron. Felix hopes that he will have Ron to himself for a sex session one day.

**THE END**


End file.
